


Marinette Plays the Piano

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Miraculous Music Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Cute, F/M, Humor, Piano, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Adrien discovers that Marinette played the piano.





	Marinette Plays the Piano

Marinette began to play the piano.

Adrien was practicing his Chinese but he hears the beautiful music.

Adrien sees Marinette playing the piano.

"Hey"

Marinette screamed and falls

"You played beautifully"

Marinette blushed

"When I was little, my father make me play the piano"

Marinette felt sorry for Adrien

Adrien began to play the piano.

Marinette said "Your mom likes the piano"

Adrien nodded

Marinette plays the piano.


End file.
